Can we keep her?
by gem1n1
Summary: Routine trip offworld with a slightly different member of Atlantis - rewrite of something originally posted some time ago


**A/N:** This was originally on here some time ago as part of something longer. It was more a group of glimpses here and there but a little more than one shots at times. After falling out with all of my pieces I removed them and after a short time of distraction (general RL stuff with a few hectic bits here and there) I decided to take another look at them. I set to reworking some and scrapping others that I felt were 'fillers' of sorts or those that just fell flat over and over. I rewrote parts of this one not really wanting to lose it completely. It was the first one I wrote for Lorne, kind of sticking my toe into the water to see how it felt. Hopefully this has come out better than the original.  
Other parts of the original story may pop up eventually as separate bits whether they grow or not.

It was her first time off world. He was the only one who knew. He had kept it from the rest of his team to make it easier for her although he couldn't figure out why. They would need to know, they should be told but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Stood watching the symbols lock into the gate he had glanced over repeatedly waiting for some kind of sign that she was nervous but there was nothing and it surprised him.

She had shown no hesitation as she walked through the gate and when they emerged on the other side she had done exactly as he asked. Taking her place in the centre of the group they headed off quickly starting with their usual pace. It took a while before he realised the pace may have been something of a strain to her the heavy breathing in his ears a clear indicator. Turning his head though, he couldn't help but chuckle. Parrish was already starting to become red in the face his footsteps more laboured as he attempted to keep up. She however was smiling taking stock of her surroundings as she walked. Even after an hour's hike there was no evidence of strain and she had never once strayed from the path they were taking, unlike others. If only all the civilians were like her.

A conversation was struck up amongst them and he offered his little part every now and then wanting to stay more clued in to what was around them. When the conversation turned towards women he knew they were in for trouble. Before he could cut in and change the subject again Stackhouse made a crude comment about a scientist he had his eye on and he almost groaned fully expecting a huge ranting fit from the woman. Only after it had left his mouth had it dawned on the younger man that they weren't alone, it wasn't just the team today. His garbled attempt at an apology, hands waving everywhere as he walked backwards was rather entertaining especially considering the look of guilt ridden desperation the young man shot his way. He wasn't going to bail him out of this one though, choosing to let the man suffer on his own. She had just laughed at him. Telling him she had heard worse and said worse raising many an eyebrow making her blush lightly.

She was the epitome of innocence even more so when she laughed. Her face looked young betraying her true age carrying soft pale features with a permanently set soft smile. Her curvy figured body full of energy and vitality was nothing like some of the archaeologists that they had babysat before and not entirely because they were mainly men. She just didn't strike him as the nerdy, book sort hiding away in stuffy old rooms. To look at the way she confidently carried herself, the surety oozing from every pore, he would have initially thought she was part of the military.

She took everything in her stride. She had kept pace with the guys for the two hour hike through the heavy woodland and not once grumbled unlike Parrish. When they reached what was left of the temple she had swiftly dropped her pack and pulled out her camera taking shots from every angle. They seemed forgotten to her as they set up around her but not once did she go out of his sight. When he came over resting against a nearby tree she had smiled a small smile at him and laughed when he joked that she was very well behaved. She was raised military she had said, old habits die hard but they are better than dying. That had made him chuckle. Out here it was truer than it had ever been.

It had taken her an hour to realise there was nothing of any value both on the outside markings and those on the inside. They told the same story as the last two they had previously visited to the letter. They made short work of packing up heading back towards the gate in no time. Suddenly stopping midstep she turned staring back the way they had come. Thinking there was something wrong everyone stood to attention weapons poised in every direction. She had waved them down her eyes still fixed, her head slightly tilted as she thought. Everyone relaxed muttering and grumbling about stupid civilians. She seemed to be working something out in her head but not once did she say anything even when he stood beside her impatiently drumming his fingers on his weapon. Slowly she slipped her pack to the ground swiftly pulling out her camera before crouching to the ground.

Urging the others to spread out he knelt down beside her watching Parrish flutter off to a patch of something growing against a nearby rock. It took nothing more than a quick twitch of his head to have Michaels watch the man. He knew from experience the man could disappear in the blink of an eye lured away by something or other in the distance. Whispered mutterings to his side pulled his attention back to her. She was locked in thought and part of him was curious as to just what she was thinking. He knew she had done a thorough search and noted everything she had found in pictures and words. There was nothing that he had spotted that she hadn't already. There was nothing special about what they had seen and it was sending his mind in circles trying to come up with something.

It took her only a matter of minutes before she was up and asking to head back. The others had looked at each other in complete shock. She hadn't just marched off like the others normally did making the others curse as they closed the gap, she had just asked politely while she repositioned her pack waiting quietly and patiently until everyone was up and moving before joining them. Again she kept pace with them all, her position held firmly.

He watched her hang back as they approached the temple. She stood back looking at everything that surrounded the place; the trees, the grass, the other rock formations, everything turning in a circle over and over again. The others all relaxed content with giving her the time she needed. Parrish however was looking at a nearby flower his face lit up with glee that had him shaking his head in disbelief. The man never ceased to amaze him.

Stood only a few paces away he watched her. She seemed to be searching for something as before, what he still didn't know. Following her eye line he searched hoping to see what she was seeing but all he could make out was the clear path they had used and a thousand hiding places. Unconsciously his hand tightened on his weapon his fingers poised for trouble. He had spotted the potential for danger the last time they had been stood here but somehow in the change of light the risk seemed more immediate.

Without warning she dropped her pack and vest and climbed up the ruins. She made short work of the tall climb finding her footholds quickly. As she reached the top she cautiously stood balancing between two crumbling stones that appeared to have once been a wall. Again she looked out in each direction carefully turning on the spot. Looking at her face he watched her smile grow as she discovered the answer to what she had been looking for. Crouching slowly she sat astride the broad stone hands braced against the edge as she spread her legs wider to get better balance. Swinging one leg she looked down into the inside of the temple and laughed. It was a sweet little laugh that made everyone turn and look at her each of them with a small smile of their own.

Turning back to them all, the smile widened as she swung her leg over dropping the few feet back down to the ground. Casually he closed the gap between them watching her hands as they wiped away all the dust and dirt from her behind. Following her into the temple he fought to move his eyes up from her to watch what she was doing. Bending down she dug at the ground with her hands moving tufts of plant and dirt to reveal a small flat platform with five small indentations forming a circle. As she dusted off her hands she looked up to him one eye squinted shut from the midday sun. It was an observatory she said. It was built as shelter for them as they watched the stars, studying them for days before moving to the next planet. He was interested in her find especially since the other two they had visited with her colleague had provided no such information. It was still however rather boring.

After another half hour of photos and note taking she was ready to go. They were heading back early for a change so they took a leisurely pace. Stackhouse and Michaels started up their usual debate about civilians and common sense making him roll his eyes. It was an old debate one they always fell into whenever they stepped foot onto a quiet mission. His head did whip around when he heard her put in her opinion causing Stackhouse to trip over his feet in shock. Luckily the younger man stopped himself from crashing into the back of him just in the nick of time. The others had chuckled at him and carried on their conversation this time switching to the dangerous territory of Marines vs. Air Force. It was always a hot debate that frequently spilled over into the mess hall with a wider audience and a bigger group. They were all shocked to discover she backed the Air Force. Now that had made him laugh especially since Michaels was walking mouth agape in shock as he stared at her. But it was Stackhouse who took the teasing when he called out from the back.

"Hey sir, Can we keep her?"


End file.
